Mistresses of light and dark magic
by coolcat12345
Summary: In world where tales walk around normal people, one kingdom has started conquering world. Due to set of strange circumstances, it signed treaty with Oz. however, both sides know it is ruse. So, both sides send team of spies to further their interests and sabotage each other. But looks are only skin deep, and great secrets will be unraveled...
1. Normal day of rulers-mostly

Disclaimer: despite some people' s insane attempts to claim them, all these things are, always were, and forever will be public domain. So, still, all characters, plot and settings presented here are my own work, so don't steal them. Thank you.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was one region, and one cruel empire.

Our story – at least first half, begins in the south of Oz , Quadling country, or as some call it, the country of ruby. We will move past beautiful landscape of plants eternally caught in autumn, never ending dawn, brick villages and unlucky animals that become dust after crossing borders to Deadly desert Swrraughymgruph, to it' s capital, Quadranglig, where in castle of smooth white marble and rough red rubies lives Glinda, witch of Light.

* * *

Wide white skirt filled whole corridor as she restrained herself from outright running to other side of castle.

From two sides of doors stood young girls. One from right gleamed with pride and respect as she clumsily curtsied. Girl from left barely nodded before returning her thoughts to whatever caused such sour expression. As Glinda approached, doors swung open on their own, and she entered.

'' Please leave me alone for some time.''

After yet another curtsy, girls left witch commander alone. When doors closed and locking mechanism clicked, pink-purple wall rose between ceiling and ground. Glinda glanced left and right, and seeing nothing unordinary, finally let out giggle and started clapping, whole time whispering " It arrived! Finally!''

Her hands were still shaking as she walked to table and beautifully- carved box on it, and slowly lifted it' s lid. There, on crimson cotton pillow, was small pearl. Her thin, elegant fingers checked it for some time, and then out of blue she dashed, lowering shield she rose before and passed always-shifting sugar pillars. Doors were almost thrown out of their frame, as she dashed, half running, half flying, air and it's elementals dancing around her. She continued so till she came to abandoned doors in empty corridor. There she stopped exhausted, and came in panting.

Thousand smells hit her. She imagined this was what spring smelled like when it was created. Magic in room echoed across hall, imitating sounds of all animals known to humanity, from nightingale, over elephant, to groozgrabroughtern smyrtell. Air in room was saturated and warm, and exhibited pressure similar to that of loosely tied silken ribbons. Even mundane humans could feel it, centuries of work, thousands of spells, rituals and sigils.

Grass and sky turned in one farther you got, being no more than splash of colours. Red ball was in center of room, and beneath it stood thin willow tree. Instead of leaves it had yellow amulets and chains.

Glinda put pearl in one of empty medallions, and with sharp noise, pearl was glued to it. With power of yet another amulet, light intensified and focused.

Glinda turned to look at room' s inhabitants. Sleeping people laid on purple stone, covered by glass-like lids. For moment, shadows around them parted and some even twitched. She smiled and went out.

She came to center of east wing, which seemed to shook from disagreement coming from one.

Inside, the short, old man in expensive clothes was arguing with android-like creature made of tin. They didn't even notice her till she knocked on wall.

'' Commandant Glinda!'' '' Master commandant!'' '' High general!''

The old man was first to compose himself, and after curtsy, asked: '' You said you didn't feel well enough for discussion. Do you need something ?''

'' No, thank you, I decided to be present anyway. Now, what is this all jumbus about?''

Tin creature jumped and bowed, and slowly spoke in nervous voice: '' Well, you see, my lady, we had disagreement. Lord Brandshawl thinks we should send 3/4 of our food to soldiers, and dispatch more of them at borders. However, if we do that, sick and weak will be both hungry **and** unprotected.''

'' I understand... Could all of you, but for Lord Brandshawl, exit?''

All people in room bowed and listened to her, but before doing so, tin man and lionish humanoid smirked at lord.

'' Now, could I hear your explanation, Engher?''

'' Of course Glinda. I knew you will see my point. Well, as you can see, relocation is necessary. We cannot trust Crnogovrh one bit, and we must secure borders when they break treaty. As such, our brave soldiers must be rewarded, so we should send most of food to them. It is unfortunate civils would be more exposed, but don't you think we should give rewards to deserving soldiers?''

'' Absolutely. However, there is hole in your logic. All able people were drafted. So who is left? Children, old people and ill ones. What will it matter if we manage to secure our borders if our children, our heirs, one who will continue where we left off, die? Shouldn't old people, who have been loyal to Oz their whole lives, and now need us most, be rewarded as well? Aren't brave people, who, through struggling with physical and mental illnesses, still attempted to sign up for draft, worth our admiration too?''

Lord started sweating. Though Glinda's voice was sweet, her eyes were like daggers, that he was surprised that there weren't holes all over his body.

'' I too have complaints on how you organize security. Only 2 guards- young and unexperienced on top of that- were guarding room with Enorroughous ' s pearl. Hall of pricked wasn't even guarded.''

'' Well, I know you are optimistic about that project, but I can't say same for me. Those people have been asleep for 12 years. Really, it is waste of money. At best we can hope that they will awaken next century.''

'' Oh? But weren't you moments ago speaking about rewards for our soldiers? Those people won battle of Mac turlleugh. Least we can do for them is to use our considerable riches to free them from Briar Rose's entrapment spell.''

'' Yes but..''

'' No buts. You will send half of all our soldiers at borders, along with half food. Other half of both will stay to protect inner parts of land. Each house will have at least few soldiers and enough food to last through winter. Am. I. Clear? ''

'' Of course Lady.''

After he left, Glinda spent some time looking at books and maps before making her way to her throne in main hall. There she dealt with complaints for hours. She was finally finished in half past nine in evening.

And then door croaked, and smile lit her face.

'' Good. We will begin immediately.'''

* * *

Now we go on entirely different continent, to south-east of one misshapen peninsula. We will have to skip... delightful barren landscape, mountains in shapes of horned demons, places where timelines converge and reddish sky whose sun is caught inside pentagram, whose points are marked by different forms of moon, to great stone fortress that was tastelessly decorated with wires, clocks and similar.

* * *

'' Mistress Pepea! Wait ! '' Small man- size of garden gnome- yelled as he was running through long corridor, his blue face almost purple with exhaustation , whole time attempting to keep up speed with short woman dressed in dark silk.

'' You're so fast! And palace is so big! ''

From rough walls emerged misshapen turquoise ghost. She joined two and whispered to domovoi ( for that was what small one was) : '' Careful what you speak of Empress, kin mine.''

Not glancing at them, woman finally spoke up : '' Stop now and follow. Malik, don't speak my name.''

And so they walked in silence. Whole way, Malik glanced around, nervous at lack of familiar itch and color of magic, his own chirping like campfire that may soon die. However, he eased up, as they took twist and ended up in hall that seemed to have been glued with magic. Such difference it was that his body staggered and felt great pressure, his inner fire ready to explode.

Empress seemed not to notice anything, as she inspected spells holding door. More to herself than them, she commented : '' Weak spell. Double standards.'' And so so she poured her might against doors.

Spell chains rattled and shook, metaphorical rust overtaking them, as binds broke and magic shield on doors shattered, till both were naught but dust and gas.

And there inside, air was saturated and warm, filled with passion of people long gone, hate, anger and joy encompassed in ritual circle.

Inside were 2 things. To normal human, it would have looked like creatures that had legs of goat, torso of man, head of dog, grass-like mane and third eye at forehead. To their eyes, howeverthose were giant monstrosities of dark and flame, with semi-corporeal dog head without mouths or eyes, and wings of moonlight and crystal feathers.

'' How are you?'' At Empress 's question, demon's head snapped up. It's third, red eye parted, showing thousand tiny pointed teeth.

it looked at her. It looked at her body, hidden by black silk and cape and hood, her face covered by gray veil. It looked at her magic and saw completely black figure, with mismatching shadow composed of thousand monsters. It looked at her soul and saw winged being of light, blue and gold and beige.

it decided she would be nice snack.

In second, demon jumped and lunged for her breasts, multiplying it's teeth. She rose hand, and their wills clashed. Magics dueled, and Malik fell to knees, as powers set to undo each other. Magicsmanifested as storm of natural forces, bending reality, and if not for protection of spells knotted in walls and circle, room would have been destroyed. Each of magics they invoked was pushing at other, attempting to dive in their very being.

In end, demon was struck down great lighting. It's companion whined and put hands over eyes.

'' Ungrateful psoglav, foul spawn of Hell! To think I might have freed you ! But still, this visit proved fruitful. Those bonds that bind you down - crafted from death of vampire! And here are bones. I wonder how they kept them from disappearing... Now, let's go to seamstresses!''

Seamstress kept measuring her and making dress- all time being extremely careful so that she wouldn't stick needle in Empress's flesh, when it suddenly flew from her hand and Empress turned head around, as if she could see her though her eyes were closed.

'' That is enough. Thank you. Sleeves are especially lovely. You will find money and fruit basket in your room under table.''

Woman mumbled something that could have been thanks to either Empress or Mokosh, and hurried to door.

'' Sonya, you little talason, come out.''

Ghost again came from wall and frowned on Empress : '' Is that how you treat servants? Moreover, why you waste money on dresses when you can make them yourself? And why you have different one made every 3 days? ''

'' Are you speaking about my civility, or their fear? But then royal seamstresses would be without job, and I would have more problems to to deal with. This way I just add my original touch.'' While she was speaking this, she changed colour of dress , and added flowers to it.

'' As for second part of your question, well, look at mirror.''

Great mirror was big as person and shaped like water. As they looked, surface rippled like water, till it calmed again, but this time, showing happenings in other part of city.

Group of girls in slim, one-sleeved purple dresses gathered around another younger girl in puffy white dress.

'' Look at her! ''

'' How big it is!

'' And those butterflies! ''

'' You've got no style at all.''

Object of their ridicule was deathly afraid. She had face that most people in her position across multiverse make-face that shows that they are used to this, yet that it still stings every time every time. But then, she took deep breath and stood up –as much as her height allowed that- and said : '' Actually you know what? I'm more modern than you. This is replication of dress that Empress Mariya wore 2 days ago.'' And then she walked away while girls stood shocked.

They all ran towards store, when they almost bumped in 2 woman wearing short frilly skirts with hat on head who chattered how much grateful they are that Empress supports their style.

So all girls started looking at themselves and commenting what to wear, and so scene faded.

'' I still don't get it.''

'' Of course not talason. It would be too much to expect from one like you. Still, I was always optimistic.''

'' Then plain it to me, o high and mighty empress of mine.''

'' Nobility forms after it's rulers, and commoners after nobility. Great deal of human culture is based on looks and fashion. If I support no particular group, they won't know which one to choose, which will lead to them trying all, and in end everybody having their own. Because of that, everybody will be different and because of that, nobody will strike out on someone for being out of norms. Which means that there will be **no discrimination**.''

'' You are insane.''

Empress flashed around, and caught Sonya with hand. She put her nails in Sonya's eyes, tearing her ghostly eyeballs.

But slowly.

 _/ Two men argue._

 _Fire._

 _Woman flees._

 _Horse riding._

 _Bricks._

 _Painting./_

Sonya opened eyes-or what remained of them- and shook her head. She opened mouth to ask something, but stopped when she looked at her arm. It was longer than before.

Darkness wrapped itself around her throat, and buzzing voice came from everywhere and nowhere.

'' You little, worthless ghost, scum of World. Listen to me now. You are nothing else but worthless lost soul bound to foundations of this building, like all of your ilk. I could tear you apart and eat your very being, use stands of your soul for my dresses. I could take your corpse out of foundations and defile it in such ways that you will be naught but passing thought, wretched, hated wraith. If not for me, like all of them, you would be nothing but tool, to protect this place. If you wish to regain your memories, to remain as person, then you better start listening to me, whelp. Am. I. Clear?''

'' y...ye..yes.''

'' Yes what?''

'' Yes my Empress.''

'' Well that is better, though we certainly have much to work on.'' Darkness threw her to wall, and she screamed-after all, it's been ages since she felt pain.

When Empress went out, again in human shape, she snarled and started telekinetically throwing everything around room. Fabric, chairs, sewing material, it all circled around her in mad whirlwind of rage and frustration. And just as easily, it all fell down.

Strand of her ' hair' were still flying as she bit her lip.

'' Oh, of course I will give you proper respect, _Empress_. Just wait.''

* * *

'' Please! Don't do that!''

'' Headmaster Gregorych, teacher Luyicovich. My law clearly states that all children must have schooling. Selling them as slaves is very clear disregard of it. moreover, you did that because they were black, poor and from marriage you wouldn't approve. So triple discrimination-I was very clear that I don't wish anything of it to come near my lands.''

Both middle-aged men fell to knees, praying her to spare them.

'' No, teacher Luyicovich. You discriminated too, so you get same sentence- though because you didn't spread it's influence as much as he, it will be faster.'' Teacher's head fell off his shoulders swiftly. However, headmaster's head was slowly hacked to bits by flying axes. They were hitting and hitting him, tearing flesh and bone to bits. When it finished, head was just a goo, and Empress was red from blood.

Doors creaked.

'' Good. we will begin immediately.''

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Introduction

'' Since you all are here, we can proceed. As I'm sure, your instructors and testers gave you outline of your mission, but now you will find out finer details, one unknown even to inner circle.''

Five people raised their heads, and still kneeling, looked with barely contained interest at woman sitting on throne.

* * *

Glinda' s warm sapphire blue eyes scanned five young people who were kneeling in front of her.

First was twenty year old woman. She was little shorter than average and lean, with strong, tough muscles. Her hair was bound in braid, and she had serious, strained expression on her face. All around her green clothes were weapons, ranging from miniature knives, over revolvers, to steel whip.

Second was tall and large-also muscled- 18 year old boy with spiky red hair. He wore thin, simple armor, with machine-gun and sword at back, and grin spread from ear to ear.

Third was extremely short and little plump. He was dressed in ornate purple-gold wizard robes, with staff bigger than him. His face couldn't be made out from sheer size of his greying beard.

Fourth was androgynous, thin and sleek statue. They were wrapped in some sort of rune-overwritten papers and fabrics. Their face was impassionate and peaceful.

Fifth was airy, with baggy clothes and chains around her. She was small and thin, with white hair of varying length. She looked confused and nervous.

Then, Glinda broke in laughter : '' Oh please, stop with that kneeling. I'm not even in charge.''

Five exchanged looks, unsure, and then statue voiced thoughts of them all : '' You aren't?''

'' No. In Ozma's... _absence_ , Council of Emerald City is leading country.''

White haired girl looked even more confused as she hesitantly asked: '' But.. uh... I ... so why are we here then?''

Glinda blushed, and girl's teammates groaned and slapped their foreheads.

'' No matter, Klarissa, Raunck, Streudluss, Moas, Emmeline..'' she was interrupted by barely heard squeals of joy erupting from all of them. She just sighed and waited patiently for them to finish, then continued '' here are details I spoke about.'' She rose from throne and started walking towards window, wither hands crossed over her chest.

'' As you know, we signed treaty with Crnogovrh. It wasn't decision I liked, but we had to. Even with our allies, Crnogovrh is too big for us. Deadly Deserts were rendered useless near end of 1000th century with invention of aircrafts. My invisibility spell protected us from that time, but their empress developed means to pierce them- a mighty spell indeed. Luckily for us, it took time for such feat, so we had time to prepare while Eurona's countries fell one by one. After moving on other continents, when they got to us, they were already tired from numerous wars and we had ready armies. It would be disastrous for both sides.

However, we cannot trust them. They seem determined to conquer whole planet, and if my sources are right, empress is kind of person that will use very trick in book to get what she wants.''

First one- Klarissa- stepped out and asked:'' Why didn't we involve ourselves earlier?''

Emmeline's eyes snapped open and and she blurted out : '' Of course. Princess Ozma relied on invisibility spell. It seemed as if we would never be found. People couldn't be told about progress in Eurona because it would falter general view of wars. For thirty years they left us alone, so everybody hoped it will continue so. Add in fact that we had to develop defensive system from scratch. If we involved ourselves, it would be taken as declaration of war. Then they started trying to take over Ameresca and we involved ourselves. But we still relied on invisibility spell. So bombing of Winkie Country came off as major surprise. We were at war for seven years, and it devastated us. So when they went to Iasca, we focused on preventive means and security, not on fighting. When they came back, they were surprised. Till then, we just sent few units, material goods and plans to other countries. We never struck at them directly.''

Glinda smiled tight, sad smile : '' Congratulations. It was exactly like that. Our pride and waiting hurt us. But it won't be so again. despite all that we did something more-we planted spies all over cursed empire, even in it's heart. And it bore great fruit indeed. We found out her plans. Currently, she is collecting team to send on hidden missions to set up odds in her favor when she break treaty. Collecting powerful items, assassination, moles and similar. currently, she is setting up operation in Greusshckyoko, some way to help future invasions. You are best of best, and it is your duty to stop that.''

'' Yes Commandant!''

* * *

Five of them walked out in long corridors of castle. Pride shined from their faces, along with amazement.

'' Hey! Niggas! Happ' with 'ourself?''

All of them turned around. Man of around thirty-forty years was leaning on wall and smoking. His face was full of scars and pimples. His clothes were worn-out and grey, and his long, straw-blonde hair was tied in messy ponytail. Under his hat there was straw. Flame resided on his fingerless gloves, with which he lit up cigars.

Rauck's muscles tensed and scowling, he spat out : '' Fella, watch your tongue if you wish to keep it.''

''Pfff. Wait, ya serious? Hahahhahahhahahhhahaaaaa! Dear gawd, never ' eard something so funny. Please, monkey, ya think you could ever get to touch me. After all, you didn't go to school, right? You guys just spent whole time running around stealing, forming gangs and screaming about how you are _so_ persecuted. I suppose that you have been chosen by Glindy just so that you would stop whining. ''

In a flash, Emmeline's foot found it's way to his teeth. He screamed loudly and put hands on it. then while they were laughing at him, he glared and whispered: '' You shouldn't have done that.'' And then, fire erupted everywhere.

It started off as simple. Air warmed and reddish haze appeared. And then, flames erupted out of nowhere, wicked little tongues slashing and licking anything they came in contact with, ready to consume it till nothing but ash remained.

Streudluss tapped floor with staff. Air became colder, blue and fog appeared, and in flash of white light, watery serpents attacked flames.

Man howled and started shooting out rays of fire from mouth, which Streudluss combated using ice. After that man caused wind and pressed them with pure force. Streudluss turned wind back at him, and combated force with his own, to which man replied by levitating knives at all of them. They jumped out of way, but knives continued flying at them.

And then, something happened. Man stood in pose as if he has been crucified, and all of spells stopped for moment, before they flew to him-and went inside him. He started shining with translucent white light and flying, while wind circled around him. Then he put his hand in front of him. yellow fog encircled them, and green ball of light appeared there. It grew and and grew till it almost filled whole corridor, and then he launched it at them. Everything exploded.

Amidst dust and smoke, he fell down. He looked as if he has been running marathon for 3 days, swam week then climbed mountain while boxing.

And there, all five of them were, under white and crystal barrier.

Streudluss snickered : '' Fool. You've wasted it all. How easy it was to trick you.''

Man almost screamed, but fell unconscious as ruby guards were carrying him away.

* * *

Glinda looked out of window and started biting her nails. Tears rolled down her cheek.

'' Oh Locasta.''

* * *

Creatures shuddered, lowering heads not to meet Empress's gaze. Though hood hid her eyes, they didn't want to take chances.

First was vampire. He was lean and tall, with triangle-like face. His skin was grey-green, like in corpse. There were strange things on his face, some sort of greenish mud and moss. His eyeballs were yellow, without irises. His giant fangs hanged out of his mouth. knives seemed to stick out of his arms. In short, he wasn't handsome like some stories would have you believe, and he definitely wasn't sparkling.

Second was werewolf. She had giant, hard, black claws. Her irises were small and red, and his torso was bent and thin. She grinned like mad.

Third was rusalka. Her eyes were large, black, and almost without whites. Her skin was pale as corpse. Her black hair was wet, and her nails yellow and claw-like.

Fourth was some type of blue-skinned giant. With large belly, hard muscles, white hair and eyes, bat-like ears and long hands contrasting short legs, he was nearly 3 meters tall.

Fifth was drekavac. Small as child, it had turquoise skin, large, unproportional head, tail, long and thin body. It's eyes were hollow and giant, and it held mouth open, showing numerous rows of teeth that would make shark envious.

Vampire dared to raise his head slightly, and voice their question: '' What are those details, o most gracious Empress?''

Empress turned to him, and for moment she looked curious and surprised, and then her face morphed in frowning mask of disdain and anger. She said just one word : '' Silence.''

Magic amplified her voice. It sounded as if there were two - one high, nearly broken, like shattering of glass, other low, sleepy, like water in cave. Both of them filled entire wing and carried echo.

They looked uncomfortably at each other.

'' Now, Marosko, Slavica, Lana, Illiya, Vanya.''

None of them could move. They felt as if they were bound by giant ropes. Their necks snapped and Their heads went up. Each of them looked at amazement at her, and one thought crossed their heads.

' How? I hid my name! Nobody knew what it is! Anybody who could died centuries before she came here!'

She smirked and then stepped down from her throne. No, that wasn't right word. It seemed as if she has become shadows in room, and just moved her upper body to shadows in front of them.

'' Now, children. I'm sure your teachers told you you will be team to deal with special matters of state, but know you will have lot of work. You will spy on my enemies, infiltrate our '' allies'' and recover items of great powers. So, when we recover and break this ridiculous treaty, our chances for victory will be even higher.'''

''Of course, Glinda will send somebody to sabotage it all. Be careful.''

'' How do you know that, Empress, if we can ask?''

'' You already did. And do you imply that there is something I don't know? It could be taken as treason.''

All of them gulped.

She waved her hand and in front of her, wonder happened. Magic flew and shone, then stood there and changed, becoming solid and one with plane. As it danced, golden table formed, with giant map on it, detailing entire planet. Empress pointed on one of couple of islands on east side of continent at center of map.

'' Greusshckyoko. First you will go there. According to our intelligence gatherers, one witch has set up gingerbread house. Because of _unfavorable_ weather, many parents are sending their child out in wild. You will track and kill every banished brother and sister, before killing witch, and reap magic invested in repeat of '' Hansel and Gretel'' . Your second mission will be to help with creation of underground tunnels that are to be used for invasion of remaining countries. Don't worry, it won't take lot of time. Leader of project is Snow White.''

When she spoke name, Marosko screamed : '' Snow White?! Really?''

Empress's lips twitched as she caressed map : '' Yes, really. How does that song go? Ah yes. Skin white as snow/ heart just as cold/lips red as blood/ you will regret ever tasting it/ hair black as ebony/ just like your fate.'''

Marosko was visibly shaken. He shuddered and his looked as if they would fire from his eye socks like bullets : '' But how ill I then interact with her? If it unavoidable? And why send me at this mission when you know what she does with us?''

'' It is. As for how, think of something. Get illusion. Hide in car. I don't care. As for why, well, we all carry sins of our parents, don't we? Now shush.''

They turned to go, but before any of them reached for door, Empress turned around and put charming smile on face, yelling : '' Oh, you four. Slavica, Lana, Illiya, Vanya. With occupation of Greusshckyoko, she is timid enough to follow orders. But if she gets out of hand, I assume you know whom to use as bribe.''

Her laugh was like silvery bells. Kind that plays at funerals.

* * *

Marosko fell to his knees. He looked everywhere and nowhere in particular. his jaws hanged open and tears slid down his face. Slavica fell down to knees to, and hugged him-as much as it was possible without drawing his blood with her claws.

'' Hey, don't worry. We will make sure she doesn't scratch you.''

Illiya tapped him at his back: '' Yea, if hag tries something, she will first have to get through us!''

Lana just nodded with her hands crossed over chest:'' Aha. Are we getting that illusion and stuffing him in trunk? If we are lucky and Sudice take mercy onto us ( and if we reap favor from some deity on the way) it will raise his chances of survival up to thirty percent.''

Others glared on her. She mouthed what, then sweetened her voice and said to him in reassuring voice : '' Sorry for that, I didn't mean it in such way. I promise that we will make you new coffin for funeral.''

Groans of others and Lana's sincerest confusion made him smile. All till Vanya asked : '' What did she mean by '' sins of our parents''' ?'''

Deadly serious, he looked them in face and said : '' I don't know. My sire died 70 years ago.''

* * *

Click of boots was only thing heard in throne hall. Empress didn't move one inch.

'' Did all pass well, Puss?''

Cat grinned and courtsied with it's hat in teeth and moved to throne : '' All finished. Nine Ogre Kings are dead.''

'' Oh. I thought it will take more time.'' There was strange softness in her voice.

'' Darling, she was good, but I'm not entirely dependent on Briar Rose.''

Silence enfulged room. It wasn't normal, simple silence, where people just don't speak. There you have million other sounds-breathing, flow of air, rustle of fabric, moving of hairs, singing of birds. There was none of that here-as if sound was torn out of existence.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean...''

'' I understand. At least you are still here. Here to see what I will make out of this land.''

'' And if it doesn't succeed, we will ..''

'' Do what we always do when it happens. Burn place to ground, take most valuable things, run as if Hell is at our heel ( again), and start somewhere new. Maybe lead another exodus or two.''

'' That's how I like you, little one!'' Puss said, shaking fist in air. When Empress finished with laughter, she looked at reddish sky, at strange sun and moons that encircled it and turned to Puss, with small, longing smile on her face and sly expression.

'' Tell me Puss, do you miss flying over star?''

* * *

Eurona-This world's Europe

Crnogovrh-Montenegro

Ameresca- One of continents, like Northern America. Oz is located there.

Iasca-Africa

Greusshckyoko-Mix of Germany and Japan

Rusalka- Creature from Slavic folklore. Either water creature similar to nymph, servants and daughters of Vodanoy, who take males to make them vodenjaks ( male rusalkas) or undead maidens whose death was connected to love, family and water who drown people ( Lana is this).

Drekavac- Undead creature created from dead unbaptized children/children born from wedlock.


End file.
